<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 2: Secret Santa by Louis_the_Snake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853318">Day 2: Secret Santa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louis_the_Snake/pseuds/Louis_the_Snake'>Louis_the_Snake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days of Christmas on DS9 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't question it, M/M, why are they celebrating christmas in star trek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louis_the_Snake/pseuds/Louis_the_Snake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jadzia decides to rig the secret santa so her friend gets exactly what he wants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days of Christmas on DS9 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 2: Secret Santa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bashir was surprised to hear that most of the shop owners had joined the station officer’s secret santa. A little part of him, and he was ashamed to think this, was hoping to be the recipient of whatever Garak was making. Of course, once he’d thought about it, Dax figured it out. She had an eerie way of seeing through him.</p>
<p> When Sisko asked who would take care of the gift exchange, making sure it was random enough and such, and Dax quickly jumped up to the plate. She did throw a knowing smile Bashir’s way, though, so he was not optimistic that it would be random at all. </p>
<p> Jadzia sent everyone a private memo about who they’d be finding a gift for. Bashir found he was to get her a gift. Undoubtedly this was her form of repayment for rigging the draw. It would be difficult trying to find Jadzia Dax something Dax had never owned before. </p>
<p> In fact, Julian had been so involved in getting Jadzia a nice necklace from one of the many planets Dax had spent years on, he had forgotten to be excited for what his gift might be. It was worth the trouble, though, a tidy little thing. It would look lovely on Jadzia, and hopefully would spark a nice story from Dax’s memories. </p>
<p> Julian only worried about what Garak might’ve gotten him when they all showed up for the exchange itself. Jadzia was leaning over Kira’s shoulders, clearly already half-drunk on some sort of bright orange mixed drink Quark had made for a few of the party. Odo held his gift for O’Brian against his stomach gently, as always awkward in a jovial mood. </p>
<p> It looked like Jadzia had picked the gift-givers based on amusement. Sisko had something for Quark, Kira for Rahn, the Klingon chef, Quark for Garak, and really everyone was mismatched or matched perfectly. Jadzia herself had bought something for Kira. </p>
<p> Garak approached him slowly, sideways, as he always did, casing the room as though ensuring he was safe to speak to him. <br/> “Oh, Doctor, I’ve brought you a present!” He smiled.<br/>“Garak, how lovely it is to see you- and not just because of the present, mind, I’m glad you came!” Bashir put on his best casual greeting face.<br/> “I wouldn’t miss this delightful oddity, and I was so pleased to be invited.” <br/>“I’m sure you were. How was Quark’s gift to you?” <br/> “He brought me a ream of a lovely Romulan silk, it should make for a beautiful outfit soon enough.” Garak placed a hand on the back of Bashir’s arm to guide him out of the walkway.<br/> “Well, I’m sure in your workshop anything could become a beautiful garment, Garak.”<br/>“You flatter me, doctor, but of course I don’t mind a little flattery now and again. Would you like to open your present, I’m anxious to see what you’ll think.” Soft grey hands handed a plain red box with a fetching green and gold bow tied expertly to one side. <br/> “Of course, thank you Garak.” Bashir took it with a smile. <br/> It seemed that Garak was having more trouble with the lights, as he stood nearly in bashir’s shadow with a gentle slouch. </p>
<p> Bashir opened the box quickly, curious and excited, to find a shirt. It was a fetching turquoise with panels of a dark metallic cracked pattern. The effect was almost like a natural animal pattern, albeit one made of precious stone. The collar was low-cut, nearly swooping all the way to the shoulder, but shallow enough to cover his collarbones. </p>
<p> “I picked a Cardassian style for you, something to wear when you aren’t in that horrendous uniform. I do have a pair of trousers to match, but I’m afraid they’ll require a few more hours in my shop. Your excessive slenderness doesn’t exactly suit most Cardassian suit patterns.”<br/> “Why, Garak it’s lovely!” Julian held it up, “and so soft! I’m sure it will be incredibly comfortable, as well as fetching. It’s perfect! Thank you, my dear tailor.”</p>
<p> Bashir grinned to himself at his co-opting of Garak’s phrase, leaning in toward Garak just slightly.<br/> Garak closed the distance further, hanging around four inches from Julian to turn their talk to their latest reading. </p>
<p> Jadzia, laying her weight on Kira’s back, watched her little excitable doctor get exactly the attention he wanted from his crush.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>